OneSided Brotherly Hate
by IntentshipperQueen
Summary: This poem is 'One-Sided Brotherly Love's little brother. It's Mokuba's POV


Patricia; We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Daisy; Sadly…

If you're wondering, this is the little brother to 'One-Sided Brotherly Love'.

One Sided Brotherly Hate

They call me mental, older brother.

I ignore the insults, but every time I heard them, I feel the sudden urge to change.

I scream insults at you.

You deserve them.

Your employees worry about me.

You say 'it's just a phase.'

I cry and throw tantrums in my room.

They see like that.

You do to.

I say that I hate you, and respond with the three wonderful words anyone can muster.

_I love you._

I don't, older brother, I hate you.

You bend down to kiss me.

I throw my pillow at you.

You dodge, and gave it back to me.

You smile and pretend that horrible thing never happened to me.

It's not my fault.

It's yours.

You never respond back.

What I want through was horrible, big brother.

You could've, and should've stopped it.

I say that I hate you, and respond with the three wonderful words anyone can muster.

_I love you._

I don't, older brother, I hate you.

You knew the ritual would hurt.

You knew I was going to hate you after.

But you let it continue.

I begged you to stop it.

You ignored me.

I pleaded.

You yelled 'Go away'!

You shouldn't have.

But you did.

I say that I hate you, and respond with the three wonderful words anyone can muster.

_I love you._

I don't, older brother, I hate you

I pulled against the chains; my wild side emerging.

My clothes were replaced with fur.

My mouth becoming a muzzle.

A tail burst from the bottom of my back.

Ears spurting from my head.

Claws bursting out of my new furry paws.

My canine teeth were barred.

I let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain.

You didn't listen to my suffering.

I say that I hate you, and respond with the three wonderful words anyone can muster.

_I love you._

I don't, older brother, I hate you

The next day I woke at midday, tears pooling from my eyes.

I scream at you.

And for once you listen.

I ask you why you let it happen.

You have no answer for me, big brother.

I cry out in pain, falling to the ground.

You rush to me, picking me up.

The first thing you said to me that morning was 'I love you.'

I didn't listen.

I say that I hate you, and respond with the three wonderful words anyone can muster.

_I love you._

I don't, older brother, I hate you

You told me that same line everyday.

You still do.

And I respond the same way.

You never knew it would hurt me this badly.

One day, I said something that made you snap.

I said I hated our birth mother.

I said if it wasn't for her, I would be normal.

You slapped me across the face.

I snap too, big brother.

I say that I hate you, and respond with the three wonderful words anyone can muster.

_I love you._

I don't, older brother, I hate you

I change in front of you.

I scream in pain.

In front of you wasn't your baby brother.

It was a snarling beast that was once your baby brother.

I swiped my long, black claws at you.

You barley dodged.

My eyes were filled with pure hatred.

And yours; guilt.

I say that I hate you, and respond with the three wonderful words anyone can muster.

_I love you._

I don't, older brother, I hate you

You should've never let fill the full moon on my back.

You should've never let me change.

You should've never told me the truth about mom and dad.

You could've kept it a secret.

You could've been quiet.

You could've ignored the question.

You would've stayed quiet.

You would've _lied._

But you didn't

I say that I hate you, and respond with the three wonderful words anyone can muster.

_I love you._

I don't, older brother, I hate you

Your employees come rushing in, their eyes alarmed. All they see is a few broken windows,

a crushed couch,

and me on the floor crying.

They ask what happened.

You respond, 'an uncontrolled beast, that's what.'

They look at you like you're insane.

I don't care.

You're happy that I am normal, but you miss the old me.

I say that I hate you, and respond with the three wonderful words anyone can muster.

_I love you._

I don't, older brother, I hate you

They leave, already calling the repair people.

You tell me to look at you.

I do.

You say 'I love you Mokuba.'

I stare at you and respond;

'I hate you Seto.'

You smile.

This is so weird.

This one-sided brotherly hate.

I say that I hate you, and respond with the three wonderful words anyone can muster.

_I love you._

I don't, older brother, I hate you


End file.
